Water's Edge
by HuntedHarts7890
Summary: one day Maya bumped into Josh on his way to the Matthews and they started to talk. this story involves some joshaya and some secrets hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

One day Maya was walking over to Riley's house when she bumped into someone "sorry, my fault" Maya said "ferret, is that you" Maya herd a male voice say "Josh, hi why are you here" Maya said in a concerned but happy voice "I'm just heading over to Cory's for the night why are you going to?" "Yeah, girls night with Riley" Maya said in a happy voice "OK, you wanna take the subway over together, it will give us time to catch up!"Josh said with a happy tone to his voice

Maya and Josh walked into the Matthews together talking and as they did Maya and Josh looked at the sofa and saw everyone staring at us "yes?!" Maya said in a tone of concern "Bay window, bay window right now" Riley said to Maya in a happy tone as she grabbed Maya's hand and pulled her to her bedroom "So" Riley said

"so what" Maya replied

" you and Josh why were you too together"

"Oh i bumped into him at the subway and he asked if i was coming her and i said yes and he said he was staying her tonight too"

"oh is that it, anyway me and my family minus Josh are going to the movies and you are staying her with Josh"

"no, do i have to stay her with josh alone"

"you are staying her and you are going to talk to Josh and you are going to have a nice night"

"but i ca..."

"you are staying here now bye" Riley said as she left the house with her family

" hi Josh" Maya said as she walked into the living room

"hey ferret, so they left us both here"

"yep, so what do you wanna do"

"don't care"

" you wanna watch a movie" Maya said

" sure" said Josh


	2. Chapter 2

**authours note - i do not own anything**

"Maya, wake up" Riley said with a spring in her step

"www..what, i'm still asleep, leave me alone" Maya said with a sleepy tone to her voice

"Wake up now, breakfast is ready pancakes,bacon,eggs, with all the trimming" Riley said with a plate of food in her hands

"mmmm... wait where am i, Riley" Maya said with a hungry tone to her voice

"My house, My bed, last night you staid her with josh and watched a movie, fell asleep" Riley said

"Oh, do you have some clothes i can borrow" Maya said noticing she had nothing to wear

"of course i do here, ripped jeans, black striped top and denim jacket" Riley said proud of herself for being so organised

"Thanks, i'll be in for breakfast in a minute, gotta call my mom,tell her i'm here" Maya said as she picked up her phone and Riley clothes

"Good morning Maya, remember to smile" Topanga said with a happy tone to her voice

"Sorry Topanga, can't stay my mom want's to have breakfast and tell me something" Maya said still half asleep whilst grabbing some bacon

"Oh, I will see you later though right" Topanga said

" hi darling, now i need to talk to you about something ok, you are getting to a surtan age whe.." Katy said

"Mom stop, you have all ready had the talk with me, i understand" Maya said embarrassed

"we have to have a very different talk Maya, now" Katy said with a very angry tone of voice

"fine, mom"

"Hello everyone" Maya said confused

"Hi Maya, what's wrong" Topanga said in a mothering way

"Nnn..nothing" Maya said in a weirded-out tone of voice

"Ok, anyway Lucas what where you going to ask us?" Topanga said

"well it is the friar ranches 750th anniversary and i wanted to invite you all down to Texas" Lucas said in a happy mood

"ok Lucas we would love to go" Topanga said answering for herself, Cory, August, Riley, Maya and Josh

"well then i will tell Pappie Joe, and Maya, cletus will be there so you can ha hurr all day long" Lucas said in a texas accent

"Welcome everyone to Friar ranch, y'all can go and get settled into your rooms the we can meet out here and i will give y'all a tour" Lucas said

"Does anyone know were Maya is, she's holding up the tour" Lucas said with an angry tone to his voice

"i'll go and find her and meet up with you" Josh said with a smile

"Ok, but if you can't find her call one of us" Cory said protective of his little brother

"Hey Maya, what you doing out her by yourself, everyone was looking for you?!" Josh said in a questionable tone

"Sorry Josh" Maya said

"wait a minute, what happend to uncle boing?" Josh said in a upset mood

"Sorry, Josh again" Maya said in a sad but yet questionable mood

"Maya, what's wrong, ever since you got back from talking with your mom the other day you have been acting all weird and well weird! We are in Texas no ha hurr-ing going on?" Josh said

"Maybe we should go back to the others, they will be wondering were you got to" Maya said in the same mood


	3. Chapter 3 (please leave a review)

**After the tour Pappie Joe suggested that Lucas and Zay take all the teen-agers to the water side so that is what they did**

 **"so we are going to the beach, i have nothing to wear" Riley said to Maya**

 **" Here brought two swim suits just in case and yes it is pink"Maya said still distracted**

 **"So here we are the beach, who want's to go for a swim" Lucas said**

 **Everyone said yes but Maya and Josh**

 **"Hey Maya" Josh said**

 **"Hey" Maya said**

 **After a few minutes of small talk Riley and Lucas thought it would be a good idea to splash some water on Maya and josh**

 **"What the hell" they said in unison befor both jumping in the water and swimming away**

 **Maya's thought**

 **oh my god i can't believe i had my first transformation and i look hot but really what was Riley and Lucas thinking splashing me and Josh with water i mean really i thou... wait Maya why did Josh jump in the..oh my god**

 **Maya looked in front of her and saw josh, josh the merman all Maya could think was oh my god he looks so hot with that nlue tail and i can't believe he hid this from me and his family!**

 **"Maya?" Josh said with air bubbles floating out of his mouth**

 **"Josh." Maya said looking back at him**

 **"What the hell Maya, HOW COULD YOU BE A MERMAID?!" Josh said in such a concerning voice**

 **"I..My.. MY MOM TOLD THIS TO ME THE OTHER DAY AND THAT IS WHY I HAVE BEEN SO CONFUSED" Maya said in under 3 seconds**

 **"Ok, um Let's get back to mainland and i'll dry us off" Josh said**


End file.
